50 Reasons Why Ron Should Be With Hermione
by dark-neko9
Summary: I wrote this as a kind of sequel to my other story 50 Reasons Why Harry Should Be With Ginny but mostly because I think Ron and Hermione should be together. Reasons 31 through 40 are up!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer – I am NOT J.K.Rowling… I wish I was, but I am not…_

_A/N: This is my second story (the first would be 50 Reasons Why Harry Should Be With Ginny… please read if you have the time) Anyway… please read and review! Thanks!_

**Prologue – Oh Boredom…**

_On Instant Messenger …_

**JingleLady** (Rene): Yo

**squirrels-will-rule-the-world** (Roxy): Hey Rene!

**JingleLady:** (looks at Roxy's new screen name) Squirrels?

**squirrels-will-rule-the-world:** What? They already took over Canada!

_the_**-**_government_**-**_stole_**-**_my_**-**_toad_ is online

**the-government-stole-my-toad** (Kristina): Hi!

**JingleLady: **Yo Kris!

**squirrels-will-rule-the-world: **I'm bored…

_squirrels_**-**_will_**-**_rule_**-**_the_**-**_world'_s status is now _playing my flute_

**the-government-stole-my-toad: **Ok…

**JingleLady: **… I want to play meh guitar…

_squirrels_**-**_will_**-**_rule_**-**_the_**-**_world'_s status is now _available_

**squirrels-will-rule-the-world: **I'm still bored.

**JingleLady:** Why don't you kidnap Harry Potter again?

**squirrels-will-rule-the-world: **I could… (evil smirk)

**the-government-stole-my-toad: **Let's not kidnap Harry again… someone else.

**JingleLady: **MALFOY! KIDNAP DRACO!

**squirrels-will-rule-the-world:** (glares) He's my Draco. Not yours. And if I did then all the Draco fans will be knocking down my door trying to kill me for taking him.

**JingleLady: **Then Fred! or George! or Oliver Wood!

**the-government-stole-my-toad:** (reading HP book) Come on Ron… she's obviously trying to make you jealous.

**squirrels-will-rule-the-world: **… ?

**JingleLady: **… ?

**squirrels-will-rule-the-world: **(light bulb above head turns on) THAT'S PERFECT!

**JingleLady: **… Did I miss something?

**the-government-stole-my-toad: **(light bulb above head turns on) OMG THAT _IS_ PERFECT!

**JingleLady: **(taps on light bulb above head) Is this thing working?

**squirrels-will-rule-the-world:** Kris, I'll meet you there. Later.

_squirrels_**-**_will_**-**_rule_**-**_the_**-**_world_ has logged off

**the-government-stole-my-toad: **See ya Rene!

_the_**-**_government_**-**_stole_**-**_my_**-**_toad_ has logged off

**JingleLady: **WHAT IS GOING ON!

**JingleLady: **(taps light bulb again) Why won't you turn on!

**JingleLady: **Great, now I'm talking to myself…

**JingleLady: **…

**JingleLady: **Forget it, I'm going to buy a new light bulb.

_JingleLady _has logged off

_A/N: hehehe... The reasons will start next chapter. Please review! The more reviews the faster I update! _


	2. Chapter One: Reasons 1 through 10

_Disclaimer – I do NOT own Harry Potter…so sad, I know… _

_A/N: Reasons 1 through 10! Please read and review. _

**Chapter One – Reasons 1 through 10**

The Gryffindor Quidditch team was practicing for their next match against Ravenclaw. They were working on speed and dodging.

"Keep it up!" Harry yelled, landing on the ground. He flagged Ginny down. "Ginny, can you be in charge while I go get the bludgers?"

"Sure Harry." Ginny gave him a quick kiss before flying back up to the team.

Harry left the field and was about to open the storage closet where the Quidditch supplies were kept when he heard a familiarly scary voice.

"Hi Harry!" Roxy greeted.

"YOU!" Harry replied, "What are you doing here? You're not going to kidnap me again are you?" he glanced around as if an assassin (or worse, Kristina) was going to jump out and attack him. "Where's Kristina?"

"Nice to see you too. No, I am not here to kidnap you… you and Ginny are happily together so I have no reason to."

"Would that really stop you?"

"Probably not but be thankful that Kristina and I have a new target." she answered cheerfully.

"Who?" he asked.

After Harry left the field, Quidditch practice stopped yet again because of another visitor or rather _two_ visitors.

"Hey Ickle Ronnie!" yelled Fred Weasley from the ground. Ron flew down.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked skeptically.

"What? Can't we come to say hi to our little brother?" replied George innocently.

Ron was still unsure and then Fred and George grabbed Ron and started dragging him off the field. Ginny saw this and flew down. "What are you two doing to him?"

"Ginny, help…"

"We are just kidnapping Ron," explained George.

"For the greater good." finished Fred.

"Why?" she asked.

Fred sighed. "Look, Ginny, if we take him then it benefits you as well."

"Don't you want some alone time with a certain Gryffindor seeker?" George hinted.

Ginny got the hint and realization dawned on her, "Take him! Come on hurry up!"

Once Fred and George had dragged Ron off the field they let him go.

"Here you go," the twins said in unison.

"Thanks guys!" replied Kristina grabbing Ron and disappearing.

"You do realize that we just lost our test subject."

"Yeah… but we always have Percy."

"Well, Harry, as much fun as it is to catch up I really should be going." Roxy replied leaving, "Oh, and tell Hermione that Ron is in safe hands!" With that she disappeared.

"…"

Kristina and Ron appeared in a dark room. Dark as in everything in it was black or another really dark color. Roxy appeared shortly after.

"Roxy, are you sure that she wont mind us being in her room?" asked Kristina.

"Of course she won't mind."

"Who is she?" asked a very confused Ron. Just then a girl walked in and stopped staring at the situation before her.

"What are you all doing in my room?" asked Rene.

"Telling Ron why he should be with Hermione," answered Kristina.

"… Ok …Why here?"

"That's why you took me?"

"Because Kristina's parents were suspicious when we kidnapped Harry and my parents would flip if they found out." answered Roxy ignoring Ron.

"Let's get this started." Kristina said, pulling out a roll of parchment that reached the floor and made a nice pile. "Reasons why Ron should be with Hermione…"

"How many are there?" asked Ron staring at the amazingly long paper.

"Twice as many as Harry and Ginny… so about a million. But we are only saying fifty." Roxy added seeing the disbelieving look from Ron.

"#1," Kristina read, "in your first year on the Hogwarts Express, you were showing off for her with that silly spell."

"I wasn't showing off! She challenged me!"

"Sure…" replied Rene.

_(AN: Ok, I'm changing formats because the he said she said is going to get annoying.)_

Roxy: #2, you went to save her from the troll.

Ron: Harry did too! Why don't you kidnap him!

Kris: We already kidnapped him and now he is happily with Ginny.

Rene: #3, in your second year, you were so scared when you heard that Hermione was petrified. It was so adorable!

Kris + Roxy: _looks at Rene strangely_

Rene: What? Just because I'm Goth doesn't mean I can't say it.

Roxy: Ok… reason #4, third year, after Buckbeak "died" did you happen to notice whose shoulder Hermione cried on? Yours!

Ron: I was just closer.

Rene: Harry was just as close to her but she chose you so give it up.

Kris: And #5, you put your arm around her while she was crying.

Roxy: Aww… that was so nice Ron!

Ron: _blushing_

Rene: #6, you asked her to the Yule Ball!

Ron: But she didn't say yes.

Kris: That was because Krum had already asked her.

Roxy: And she said it herself, Next time pluck up the courage and ask her before somebody else does. Believe me, girls don't just sit around forever, you have to be the man and ask! Unlike_ some_ pathetic guys I know…

Kris: Ok… getting away from Roxy's issues with her boyfriend… #7, you ripped off Krum's arm… you know, the little action figure one.

Ron: He was the enemy.

Rene: In more ways than one.

Ron: _glares at Rene_

Roxy: #8, she's your best friend.

Ron: What does that –

Kris: Best friends make the best couples.

Rene: It's true. #9, you two fight a lot.

Ron: Isn't that a reason that I shouldn't be with Hermione?

Kris: No, because you two bicker like an old married couple. Which means you are perfect together.

Ron: Does that even make sense?

Roxy: It does to us. And #10…

_Scratching noise – Scratching noise_

Rene goes over to her window and opens it. In jumps…

Roxy: LORD FLUFFIKINS!

Rene: It's the squirrel that took over Canada before me!

Kris: Anyway, #10, Fred and George think you should be together.

Ron: What makes you say that?

Roxy: Why else would they help us kidnap you?

Rene: Well, that concludes Reasons 1 through 10 of why Ron should be with Hermione.

Kristina goes over to close the window and looks down to find…

Kris: Hey, is this a map of Mexico?

Fluff: Muhahahaha!

_A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review! And if you didn't get the Lord Fluffikins part then you might want to read 50 Reasons Why Harry Should Be With Ginny… Anyway… the more reviews the faster I update!_


	3. Chapter Two: Reasons 11 through 20

_Disclaimer – You don't really believe that I am J.K. right? Cuz I'm not._

_A/N: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! You all really made my day. Now here's reasons 11 through 20… Enjoy!_

**Chapter Two – Reasons 11 through 20**

"Rene, don't." whispered Roxy.

"Why not? It will be funny." Rene whispered back.

Ron Weasley was fast asleep and Rene was putting fake spiders all around him.

"Kris, hand me more spiders." Rene said. Kristina quickly obliged. Roxy rolled her eyes.

Ron started to stir. He slowly opened his eyes to see many little eyes staring at him.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

At Hogwarts, Hermione Granger was pacing the Gryffindor common room angrily.

"I can't believe you let someone take Ron!" she yelled at Harry who was now crouching behind Ginny out of fear.

"Sorry, Mione." said Harry.

'_So much for my alone time with Harry…_' Then Ginny got an idea. "Hey, Mione, why don't you go get him yourself?"

Hermione stopped pacing. "That's a great idea Ginny! I'll see you two later!" and with that she was out the door.

"Finally!" Ginny exclaimed pulling Harry to sit on the couch. They were about to kiss when…

"Hey guys! Oh my gosh you two are so cute!" in came Lavender and Pavarti. "You know everyone is talking about you and I just heard …" They started on about all the latest gossip. Ginny just repeatedly hit her head on the couch. _(A/N: Poor Ginny…)_

Back at Rene's house…

"Sorry, Ron. Couldn't resist." Rene was saying as Ron was trying to get over the panic attack he had just experienced.

Ron just glared at her.

"Anyway… let's get started." said Roxy.

_(A/N: Switching!)_

Kris: Reason #11, in your second year you defended Hermione when Malfoy called her a Mudblood.

Ron: He shouldn't have said that.

Rene: Yeah… too bad the spell backfired on you.

Roxy: Reason #12, you faced your biggest fear for her.

Kris: His fear of commitment?

Ron: I don't have a fear of commitment.

Rene: His fear of spiders. _pulls out a fake spider_

Ron: GET IT AWAY!

Rene: _puts spider away_ Reasons #13, Hermione was trying to make you jealous when she went out with… uh… what was his name again?

Roxy: Cormac McLaggen.

Ron: …

Kris: Which leads us to #14, Hermione was going crazy when you were dating Lavender.

Ron: That's not true.

Roxy: Yes it is, Won-Won.

Ron: Prove it.

Kris: She attacked you with birds!

Rene: She did? _grabs 6th book and starts rereading_ Wow, she did!

Roxy: That's good enough to be reason # 15, she attacked you with birds out of jealously.

Ron: … That makes no sense…

Kris: She's a girl… we're weird.

Roxy: #16, the holding hands thing in your third year…

Rene: That was kinda funny…

Ron: It was an accident…

Roxy: Sure it was.

Kris: #17, when you found out that Hermione had snogged Krum…

Roxy: Jealousy is the root of most of these reasons isn't it.

Rene: Looks like it. Oh here's one that isn't. #18, Hermione was hurt when you were snogging Lavender when you had agreed to go with her.

Kris: Which is what led to the bird incident.

Ron: … She had snogged Krum…

Roxy: You're so jealous…

Rene: #19, the fact that the idea of Hermione kissing Krum effected you at all is reason enough.

Ron: That's not true.

Roxy: #20, you're denying it.

Ron: No I'm not.

Roxy: Exactly.

Ron: …

_(A/N: Switching back!)_

"Let's see what in TV…" Rene turned on the TV, the news was on.

"This is breaking news…" the reporter said. "Earlier today an army of squirrels crossed the US/Mexico border, only to be stopped by an army of turtles. Here's a clip of the scene."

The screen changed to see Lord Fluffikins and a turtle in between two mini armies making some kind of agreement. Then they went back to their respective sides.

"I don't know what this could mean but we will update you as soon as we learn Squirrel talk."

The TV went back to a shot of Lord Fluffikins. "MUHAHAHA!"

_A/N: I hope you liked it! hehehe… SQUIRRELS WILL RULE THE WORLD! MUHAHAHA! Please review. The more reviews the faster I update! Thanks!_


	4. Chapter Three: Reasons 21 through 30

_Disclaimer – If I was JK I would be writing the seventh Harry Potter book, not writing random fanfictions._

_A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know it took a while for me to update… I was having troubles since, well… I'll explain at the end… Anyway, please read and review. Thanks! _

**Chapter Three – Reasons 21 through 30**

Kristina woke up in Rene's room to find Ron Weasley tied to a chair.

"Morning sleepy-head." greeted Roxy.

"Why is Ron tied up?"

"The same reason we had to tie up Harry." Roxy said simply. "He tried to escape."

"No I didn't… I just wanted to… uh… go sight seeing?"

"We're in Kansas… there is NOTHIING to see here." Roxy replied. Rene and Kristina nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I just wanted to take a moonlight broom ride." Ron defended.

"Yes, while yelling "I'M FREE FROM THE PSYCOS!" at the top of your lungs."

"Well, I would have gotten away if that broomstick had not been so stubborn." Ron mumbled.

"It was a fake broom. It was part of my Halloween costume." Rene said. Ron said nothing.

"Ok, let's just start the reasons."

_(AN: Switching!)_

Kris: Reason #21, Hermione was showing off for you in your 1st year.

Ron: When?

Rene: In Charms, the Wingardium Leviosa incident.

Roxy: #22, also in your 1st year, when you got hurt during the Chess scene. Hermione wanted to go to you.

Rene: Try denying that.

Ron: …

Kris: #23, you talk about Hermione a lot.

Ron: I do not!

Roxy: Uh… Kristina, could you explain that one to us.

Kris: _looks at Roxy as if she is insane_ You never noticed?

Roxy?

Kris: All through 3rd year he was always saying it was HER cat and that it was HERMIONE's fault. And in 4th year, he kept talking about HERMIONE and the Yule Ball and…

Rene: Ok, we get it. #24, you couldn't believe that Hermione had a date to the Yule Ball.

Ron: So? I was shocked.

Roxy: You were shocked in an 'I-can-not-believe-that-someone-likes-Hemione-now-I-have-competition' kind of way.

Ron: No… I was shocked in an 'I-cannot-believe-that-someone-asked-Hermione-out-and-she-said-yes' kind of way. … Oh no… I'm acting like you!

Roxy: _smile_ Reason #25…

KNOCK-KNOCK

_(AN: Switching again!)_

Rene and Roxy went to the front door and opened it to find…

"HERMIONE!" they both yelled in unison.

"Where is Ron?" she asked.

Kristina came up behind them. "Why, whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Harry told me everything." Hermione replied.

"HERMIONE!" came Ron's voice from the other room.

"Ok, forget it." Roxy said and Hermione blanked out.

A few hours later…

Hermione and Ron are both tied up.

"Now where were we…. Ah #25…" began Roxy.

_(A/N: Switching again! (again) )_

Kris: #25, Hermione came to save you.

Ron: Uh…

Hermy: I was just doing a favor for Ginny… she's worried sick about her brother.

Roxy: That's a lie. I know for a fact that Ginny insisted that we take Ron.

Hermy: Why would she do that?

Rene: You two are really dense aren't you?

Kris: #26, Ron and Lavender never worked out.

Hermy: Thank Merlin.

Roxy, Kris, Rene: _smirks_

Hermy: I mean really… she was really annoying… right Ron?

Ron: Yeah… but she was a good kisser…

Hermy: I didn't need to hear that.

Rene: Neither did we.

Roxy: #27, Hermione and Viktor never worked out.

Ron: So are you going to say if Vicky was a good kisser? _sarcastically_

Hermy: He was… and don't call him Vicky!

Ron: Why can't I call Vicky 'Vicky'?

Roxy: I sense jealously… _sing-song voice_

Ron: I'm not jealous.

Rene: #28, you both went out with other people to make the other jealous!

Ron + Hermy: WE DID NOT!

Kris: Yes you did.

Roxy: Hermione went out with Krum and so Ron went out with Padma.

Kris: And then Ron went out with Lavender and so Hermione went out with Cormic.

Rene: This sounds like an annoying soap opera.

Hermy: Wow, it does.

Roxy: #29, You two should be together because of how many people in the universe want you to be together!

Ron: What makes you say people want us together?

Roxy: _pulls out all the wonderful reviews_ See? All these people want you to be with Hermione.

Kris: And #30, because we say you should be together!

Roxy: And because Lord Fluffikins thinks so to…

Hermy: Lord Fluffikins?

Roxy: …and he took over Canada… so his squeak is law!

Rene: I still envy that squirrel…

Kris: Anyway, that concludes reasons 21 through 30 of why Ron Should be with Hermione…

Ron: Who are you talking to?

Hermy: And who is Lord Fluffikins?

Rene: Bye everyone!

_A/N: For the hundredth time I'm SORRY for taking so long! I lost my list and then I had to clean my room and now I can't find my Harry Potter books or movies (yeah I know… I don't know how anyone can loose things when cleaning but I somehow did). BTW, if anyone has any suggestions for reasons I could use, that would be much appreciated. Anyway, thanks! Review!_


	5. Chapter Four: Reasons 31 through 40

_Disclaimer – Not mine… so sad, I know… _

_A/N: I'm sooooo sorry! It's been so long since I updated… Well, at least you know I'm alive!! Read and Review:D_

**Chapter Four – Reasons 31 though 40**

"I can't find it!!!" exclaimed Roxy, who was tossing papers in the air frantically.

Rene and Kris walked over to Roxy, leaving Ron and Hermione still tied up.

"What did you lose this time?" Kris asked.

"The reasons! I lost the reasons!!"

Kris's eyes grew wide as she too began searching. "We have to find it!"

"How could you lose a paper that is FIFTY FEET LONG?" demanded Rene as she joined the search.

"I don't know…" Roxy turned to Ron and Hermione, "Uh… this might take a while…"

"Sure." they replied in unison.

_3 months later…_

Rene, Kris, Ron and Hermione were sitting on Roxy's bed still. Rene and Kris still going through papers.

"Dear Lord! How many papers can Roxy have?" asked an exhausted Rene.

"Well, she writes whenever she gets bored in class so…"

"Her classes must be REALLY boring." she said looking at the piles of random papers. "Where's Roxy anyway?"

"Oh great we lost her too."

There was a sudden rustling coming from one of the piles then suddenly…

Roxy jumped out from the pile, holding a long paper. "I FOUND IT!!"

"FINALLY!" the others yelled.

_(AN: hehehe… ok switching)_

Roxy: _unraveling the list_ Ok, # 31… 2nd year, Ron was jealous of Hermione's crush on Lockhart.

Rene: _cough_ Mental. _cough_

Hermy: I did not have a crush on him.

Ron: Good, because he was a prick.

Hermy: Ron!

Ron: He was.

Kris: # 32, you gave Hermione perfume.

Hermy: _ignoring Kris_ He was not a prick, Ronald. He was just a bogus adventurer.

Roxy: OK! _Ron and Hermione stop bickering_ FO-CUS-ING. Now, #33, Hermione was jealous when Fleur kissed Ron.

Hermy: Fleur's a pompous twit.

Ron: She is not.

Kris + Rene: Yes she is.

Ron: …

Rene: #34, in your 1st year… when you had detention, Hagrid paired you two up to go into the Forbidden Forest.

Ron: What does that have to do with anything?

Kris: Hagrid could tell you two liked each other way back then.

Hermy: But he was with us as well.

Rene: That's because he wasn't going to let you to be alone if things started heating up _wink_

Ron + Hermy: blushing

Roxy: #35… um… Hermione's patronus is an otter.

Hermy: So?

Roxy: Well, the otter and the weasel are in the same family and the otter is very much like the weasel… except that it is smarter…

Ron: What's that supposed to mean?

Roxy: Uh… nothing…

Kris: #36, Hermione mentioned Ron in her letter to Harry.

Rene: You two were in contact outside of school. # 37… You were both made prefects.

Ron: …

Roxy: See, even Dumbledore (may he rest in peace) agreed.

Kris: #38, you're always standing really close to Hermione.

Ron: Am not.

Rene: You've stepped on her foot 5 times, you were so close.

Hermy: My feet have to go through a lot…

Rene: # 39, when Hermione gave Ron a good luck kiss on the cheek, he was in a daze afterward.

Ron: I was not…

Kris: Oh yes you were. Don't bother denying it.

Roxy: And finally, # 40… Hermione came here to rescue Ron. So obviously that means she like him otherwise why go through the trouble.

Hermy: …

Rene: Wow, we silenced Hermione Granger.

Kris: And that's reasons 31 through 40. _takes list from Roxy_ I will hold on to that.

Roxy: Hey, where's Lord Fluffikins?

_Somewhere around Tokyo, Japan…_

The army of squirrels, bunnies, hamsters, and other furry critters AND recently joined by Spanish speaking turtles are running amuck, jumping on balloons in the shape of Pikachu. (just imagine that…) Lord Fluffikins is on top of the Godzilla balloon.

Lord Fluffikins: MUHAHAHA!!!! (_AN: HE'S SO CUTE!)_

_A/N: So there you have it. Hope you enjoyed it! And, I swear on my Harry Potter books (That means I really mean it) that I will update before the end of the month. Please review. Thanks:D_


End file.
